


Bike Seats

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha does not like how Hojo is always giving Kouga things and thinks it's time he give Kouga a gift of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike Seats

**Author's Note:**

> It's my InuKougaSess Modern World of FoodSex 'verse. For geeky_ramblings who wanted me to find a niche for Hojo in this 'verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 05 "Token," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Kouga, your stalker ‘s here!”

“What’d he bring me this time?”

“Go to the door and find out yourself.”

“Yo.”

“Kouga! When you were at the bike shop getting a new front wheel, I noticed your bike seat was getting worn and I got you this one. It’s especially made for, um, male comfort.”

“Uh, thanks…Huju.”

“Actually, it’s…”

“Inuyasha you didn’t have to slam the door in his face.”

“Keh.”

“Don’t give me that look. He was just concerned about my balls getting squashed.”

“The only balls he should be concerned about are his!”

“So, you are jealous!”

“Am not!”

“It’s just a harmless little token of appreciation.”

“You didn’t have to take it!”

“When’s the last time you got me anything?!”

“What about last week?!”

“I paid and you ate half!”

“But it was my idea!”

“Does not count!”

“Your birthday, two months ago…”

“That was Sesshoumaru. You just signed the card.”

“That’s it!”

“Where are we going?!”

“My room! I’m gonna give you something.”


End file.
